The illuminated display field, has in recent years, been impacted adversely by vandalism and related destructive activity, which has spawned an effort to provide what might be termed "vandal-resistant" display units.
Relatively simple destructive activity renders typical presently commercialized displays unusable. By way of example, elevator up/down indication is generally provided by an indirectly lit epoxy display in a metal plate adjacent the elevator station. The plate supports an elevator call button and the user is accomodated by prompt illumination of the epoxy display upon pressing the call bottom, which activates a lamp supported interiorly of the plate. Insertion of virtually any tool or sharp object into the epoxy display destroys the display and calls for full plate replacement.